


Same Old Nightmare

by NATFreak



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: Same old nightmare, an angry mob attacks as a young man with strange abilities tries in vain to escape. Can anyone break this nightmare? Kurtty.





	1. Chapter 1

_Get the monster._

_Red lights danced in the darkness like demons from Hell searching for their prey. The frightened young man sprinted through the dark, musty alleyways not caring or stopping if he slipped or hit a trash can. He fled from his pursuers for what seemed eons until he abruptly reached a dead end. The man peered anxiously behind him, he began to panic when he sighted the red lights dancing ever closer in seething darkness._

_There he is!_

_There's the killer!_

_What could he do? There was nowhere left to flee from the approaching dancing demons as they appeared closer and closer._

_Vhat have I done? He wanted to scream. Vhat vrong have I done you?_

_You killed me, my brother._

 

"Kurt!" The voice was far away, yet so very familiar. "Kurt, come on! Wake up!"

 

I opened my eyes to see Kitty standing by my bedside, peering down at me with a very...worried expression. I sprang up quickly, a little too quickly causing my head to spin and my vision to blur.

 

"V-vhat is it, Keety?" I laid my hand delicately on my forehead as I bent over, waiting for my vision to clear. "Vhy do you look so vorried? Did something happen?"

 

Her lip twisted into a sort of grimace as she stared at me with a sort of curious gaze.

 

"Vhat is it, Keety?" I insisted.

 

"You were mumbling and thrashing in your sleep." She finally answered, watching me closely with the same piercing gaze.

 

"Oh." The cackling demons flirted across my eyes as I pondered how to explain her accurate observations. "It vas only a nightmare, Keety."

 

"Really?" She looked unconvinced with her hands set on her hips, her head cocked cutely to the side, and her lips pursed in a tight frown.

 

"Ja." I tried to smile convincingly, but poor little Kitty still looked unconvinced, while maintaining her adorable pose. Why does she always have to worry so much? And how can she possibly look so cute with her worried, unconvinced pose with her lips stretched in a straight line? "It vas only a nightmare, Keety."

 

I strode over to her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to console. "Alright?"

 

She gazed steadily into my eyes and nodded. Then suddenly, without a warning, she leaned her head in closer to mine with her nose almost touching mine. Her light chocolate brown hair caressed her face and touched my shoulders. Her lips were parted in tiny O, her eyes were like glowing almonds with a piercing stare that drew me in like a siren's song. Unconsciously, my hand traveled from her shoulder down to her forearm. She cocked her head to the side at the exact moment I did, so that our lips were almost touching. I could feel the warmth of her breath on my tongue as I closed the gap between us. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. The kiss was sweet like melting chocolate, but the moment ended all too soon.

 

"There you two are!" We broke apart to look up at Logan entering my room, loudly banging the door open. He eyed us curiously as we were still in mid-embrace. We shared a quick glance and Kitty released her grip around my neck, making the place where they were hot on my skin. But I only released one arm and left the other wrapped snugly around her waist as we turned to face Logan.

 

Logan stood in the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest, a smirk on his face, and one of his dark eyebrows raised in obvious curiosity.

 

"W-what is it, Logan?" Kitty asked, sounding breathless as she broke the smothering silence. I glanced at her as she nudged me with her hip and cocked her head at Logan. I raised one blue eyebrow inquiringly at her, she rolled her golden eyes at me, and cocked her head at Logan again.

 

"Ah. Uh, j-ja Logan." I said as I finally understood what Kitty was implying. "Do you need us for something?"

 

"Yea. There's a meeting down in Charles's room." He pinched his lips together as though he was trying not to laugh.

 

"Okay." Kitty replied, a little flushed in her cheeks.

 

"So, uh, I need you both down there." He turned to the side to let us through, Kitty began to walk forward but I grabbed her hand to hold her back.

 

"Um, Logan?" They both stared at me, Kitty curiously and Logan...was that understanding that flashed through his eyes? "Can I speak vith Keety vor a minute? Um, alone if you vould."

 

Kitty turned around completely to pierce me searchingly with her gaze as Logan chuckled.

 

"Sure, elf." He chuckled again. "But don't be **too** late."

 

He shook his head, laughed to himself, looked at us, and strutted down the hallway.

 

Kitty continued to stare at me as Logan's footsteps echoed down the hallway until there was utter silence.

 

"You told him you wanted to talk to me," Her eyes were alive with wonder as she spoke. She lifted her arm and placed it on the side of my head, gently caressing my blue hair. "so what do you want to talk about?"

 

I always have felt that her eyes could peer into my soul since the day we met and today the feeling was so powerful that I felt locked into her gaze until-

 

"Kurt!" Her call was like an alarm call going off as I mentally shook myself.

 

"Huh?" I broke out of y trance and blinked several times as reality came back into focus.

 

"You wanted to talk to me, remember?" Her voice sounded exhausted, yet amused, as if she was enjoying her own private joke.

 

"Ah, yes." I finally replied as she smirked. What was so hilarious? "Vell, I didn't really vant to talk exactly."

 

"Then what do you want?" She asked, still caressing my hair, her golden eyes soft with curiosity.

 

I knew what I wanted, but what I was not sure of was if she wanted the same thing. I figured I would have to take a chance and find out. I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her body close to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and then glanced over to see what she was thinking. Her face showed no surprise, more like happiness as she placed one of her slender arms around my neck, while the other was still caressing my hair. Kitty leaned her head at the same moment I did until our foreheads were touching and we stared each other in the eyes.

 

"Kurt?" She whispered suddenly. I always did love the way she said my name.

 

"Ja?" I whispered back.

 

"What did you want to discuss?"

 

"Oh, nothing. I just vanted to pick up vith vhere ve left off before Logan intruded."

 

"Oh." After that she said nothing more for at that moment her lips brushed against mine and I closed the gap once more.

 

This kiss lasted longer and was more passionate as she pressed against me until I was between her and the wall. Her hands were tangled in my hair as I pressed back against her until we were at the other side of the room with her against the wall. We kissed for awhile longer and then our lips broke apart. I found myself breathing hot and heavy as I looked at Kitty, I found her the same.

 

"Wow." I breathed. Kitty nodded and smiled, her cheeks flushed a beautiful rose.

 

"Now we know how the other feels." She whispered as I nodded.

 

"Good." She said as I leaned in again and pecked her on her lovely rose lips.

 

"Ve should get going," I reminded her reluctantly. "or Logan vill get angry at us."

 

We were still in mid-embrace until Kitty slowly started to caress my hair once more and nodded.

 

"Until later at least." She smiled teasingly and we both walked out of my room, our hands intwined. "By the way, who's Stefane?"


	2. Oh Brother

**Disclaimer:** (cricket cricket)

**A/N: Yes I am alive! Sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks to whoever reads this. It's appreciated! And just to clarify Kurt is the main in this story but I will be showing off the other characters just a little bit. Enjoy! And a warm shout out to my friend Nightcrawler's Shadow for always being there for me through a rough time and decision.**

 

"Who's Stefane?" she asked.

 

"S-Stefane?" I stuttered, the name froze me in my tracks as I unconsciously dropped her hand. Kitty walked a few steps further before realizing I had stopped suddenly and turned around to look at me. "How do you know zat name, Katzchen?"

 

"You were murmuring in your sleep as if you were, like, begging for forgiveness." she answered, watching me with concern as my nightmares once again flashed across my eyes. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

 

"It's nozzing." I whispered as she crossed her arms and cocked a thin chocolate eyebrows, a habit she no doubt picked up from her mentor.

 

"Really? Well,like, that's a relief." Kitty replied sarcastically, bringing a smirk to my lips as she raised a hand to flick her hair, another habit she had picked up from her mentor. "And here I thought you were, like, in pain or something."

 

I was trying to think of an excuse, but the look of concern and hurt that I did not trust her in her clear blue eyes made me falter. Damn. I took a deep breath.

 

"He vas my brozzer, well my stepbrozzer actually." I started, my tail swished nervously as I once again faltered. I was afraid what she would think of me. If she would hate me after I told her, but her concerned look told me I was being a fool. "It vas back vhen I vas a young child living with mein adopted family in Germany. I lived happily in the Munich circus vith mein foster mozzer, Magali, and her two sons Stefane and Jimaine."

 

"After a trying time of almost being sold to anozzer circus and helped by a fellow mutant," I continued vaguely knowing Kitty would not mind as she waited for the important part, the reason for my nightmares. With a shudder, I swallowed. "I tracked down Stefane. I-I found out he had gone insane and had murdered many people...so I confronted him...and during the struggle I..."

 

"What Kurt? What, like, happened? Oh, wait." Kitty gasped and raised her hands to he mouth, her blue eyes widening. "You didn't,like, kill him, did you?"

 

"Ja." I whispered, closing my eyes. "though it was an accident. I tried to calm him down and ended up...snapping his neck."

 

"Oh Kurt." Kitty murmured, not in fear, but in concern and comfort as she embraced my shivering form making my eyes open in shock. "I'm so sorry." It must have been so hard for you."

 

"You're not afraid of me?" I asked as she eyed me confused. "I mean, you don't hate me Keety?"

 

"No, why would I, like, hate you Kurt?" she asked in disbelief. "It wasn't your fault, it was an accident. Besides, I don't hate you I love you fuzzy."

 

"Really?" I asked as she sighed then gave me a sweet kiss which I returned. I then smiled as we broke apart. "Ich liebe dich Katzchen."

 

"There you guys are!" called a familiar voice behind me, instantly widening the smile on Kitty's face. "Logan went to get you guys almost a half hour ago. What held you up?"

 

"Ve vere just talking." I answered as I turned around to see Rose Silverstone walking up the hallway. Also known as Silver Cheetah, Rose had the powers of sonic speed and to send vibrations into anything she touched. She had golden hair that fell to her shoulders, golden, cat-like spherical eyes, and an arrangement of spots that ran from the crown of her head to the base of her neck on the right side of her face. She wore a silver blouse with no sleeves, white gloves with no fingertips that went past her elbows, black pants with the traditional X-belt, and white boots with silver laces. She was Wolverine's girlfriend and Kitty's mentor.

 

"Just talking huh?" said Rose suspiciously as she cocked her head. Then let it go by shaking her head. "Never mind. Charles needs you two in his office now. It's urgent."

 

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked as Rose shrugged half-halfheartedly.

 

"I'm not sure." She replied vaguely. "He just needs you two down there now."

 

"Is everyone else going?" I asked.

 

"No," Rose answered with a weird look in her eyes. "just you two, me, and Devil-horns."

 

Devil-horns is what she calls Logan which I could never really understand why or why Logan let her. Apparently the mighty wolverine had a soft side hidden that he only showed to her.

 

"Let's go." I told them as I grabbed both their wrists and teleported us in front of the professor's room. I detected two voices from within as I raise ,y hand to knock on the door.

 

"Ah, they've arrived." spoke a relieved, wise voice through the oak door. "Would you let them in Logan?"

 

"Well it's 'bout damn time." commented a second voice as the door swung open to reveal an exasperated Wolverine. "What the hell took ya so long Goldilocks? I thought ya were suppose to be fast."

 

"You know I"m fast." retorted Rose with a playful smile as she strode up to him. Her playful smile dimmed a bit as she stretched up to whisper in his ear, obviously forgetting about my enhanced hearing as I listened in curiously. What was so horrible that they didn't want Kitty and I to hear? "Did Charles learn anything new?"

 

"No." answered Logan. "He's being allusive, Chuck said. Cerebro can't get a good fix on him. We don't know what he's planning."

 

Rose sighed as she grasped his hand and laid her head on his chest. "I have a bad feeling about this Devil-horns."

 

"Ya too huh? I was afraid of that." he muttered darkly as she looked up at the wolverine curiously. "Whenever you get that bad feelin' of yers, yer usually right and somethin' bad happens."

 

"Oh. I never thought of it that way." Rose said softly, dropping her eyes in thought.

 

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it Goldilocks." Logan reassured her, squeezing her shoulders. "Everything will turn out fine."

 

"That's what you always say, Devil-horns." she told him.

 

"And it always does, doesn't it?" he asked her as she smiled slightly. "See? Yer not the only one that's right all the time."

 

"Yeah," she agreed with a sigh. "and I'm glad I'm not."

 

They whispered nothing more after that, they did not need to I realized. All they needed was to be in each other's presence for comfort in a dark time. But what was it that made them so anxious? What is going on?

 

"Ouch. Vhat is it Keety?" I asked as she hit me in the chest with her elbow. She gave me an exasperated look as she cocked her head at the Professor. I stared at her blankly, then realized he must have been trying to explain the situation during my mental rant and eaves dropping. I flushed embarrassingly, making my cheeks turn purple. "Oh sorry Professor."

 

"That's quite alright Kurt." he said with one of his knowing looks though with a hint of sadness and worry. Similar to Frau Rose's and Herr Logan's. What is going on? "Now as I was saying, Cerebro has recently detected a new mutant, but has not been able to fix on it."

 

"Why is that Professor?" asked Kitty. "How come Cerebro can't, like, get a good fix on it?"

 

"I do not know exactly." replied Xavier with a vague tone.

 

"But ya do have an idea." noted Wolverine, picking up on the professor's tone.

 

"Well, yes." he said, again vaguely.

 

"Do you think Magneto could have anything to do with this Charles?" asked Rose, lifting her head to look at the professor with a knowing look. "Do you think that his power of magnetism could be interfering with Cerebro?"

 

There was an unsettling silence as the three of us (Logan, Kitty, and I) stared at Rose and the professor whose eyes were boring into each other's, neither showing any sign of relenting until Professor X sighed.

 

"You never miss a thing, do you dear Rose?" he said with a small, sad smile.

 

"So it was Magneto?" asked Kitty as Xavier nodded slowly. "But why?"

 

"Because this mutant has useful powers that Magneto can use for his own purposes." answered Rose bitterly as we all turned to her curiously. She sighed and pulled away from Logan and walked toward the large glass window at the back of the room, placing a gloved hand on the transparent glass. "I spent twenty years as his brainless puppet, I know how he thinks. Which can seem as a convenience in cases like this, but it just...makes me..."

 

"Easy there, Goldilocks. It's alright." soothed Logan, striding over to her and placed his large hands on her slightly shaking shoulders. She turned around, her eyes glistening with tears as she laid her head on his chest sobbing quietly as he rubbed her back. "The next time I see him, I'll tear him to shreds."

 

"And how would you do that Logan? Even if you know where the mutant is? You are at a disadvantage when fighting Magneto." said the professor as Logan grumbled something unintelligible. "This is not a time for rash actions my friend."

 

"Do you know where the mutant is?" I asked with a sudden realization. "You said Cerebro couldn't get a fix on him, but you know generally. That's why you called for us specially. You know who it is. All three of you do."

 

"Kurt." Kitty warned but I would not let this go. I wanted answers.

 

"Vhat is it? What is really going on? I demanded the three adults. "Vhat are you guys so nervous about?"

 

"Kurt," Rose sniffed and looked at me with sympathy in her golden eyes. "Cerebro has determined that the mutant is somewhere in Germany."

 

You, you mean mein h-home?" I stuttered in shock."

 

"We don't know yet." said the professor shaking his head slightly. "But we do believe that he's somewhere near the Munich circus."

 

"And vhat makes you zink zat?" I asked. I knew there was something else. Something they were afraid to tell me. But what? "You know vho it is don't you professor?"

 

"As far as I can perceive from Cerebro," the professor said slowly, lacing his fingers together. He closed his eyes for a few moments and then, with a sigh, looked back up. "it's Stefane, your stepbrother Kurt."

**A/N: And done! How's that for a cliff hanger? Hope you enjoyed. My next update will be the second chapter of True Love of a Different Sort. Read, Review, and show some love! Til next time.**


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Oh I wish, but no I do not own X-Men just Rose.

**A/N: Here it is as I promised. The third chapter to Same Old Nightmare which I was originally intending to be a one-shot has become an ongoing story thanks to you guys who continually read it. Much appreciated! Here goes. Enjoy!**

 

"M-mein stepbrozzer?" I echoed in disbelief as I felt as though the whole world had stopped along with my heart. Images of that horrible rainy night flashed in front of my orb-like eyes. The two of us fighting, the begging to reconsider, the...feeling of his neck snapping because of **my** legs. I shuddered. "How can zat be? Ve fought. I... **killed** him."

 

"It appears, young Nightcrawler." began the professor gently and slowly. "that your stepbrother has a mutant ability."

 

"But none of zis is making any sense. I vould have known. I lived with zem vor **years**." I said trying to deny it, but there was no denying this. Cerebro was never wrong, my brother was alive and...a mutant. But there was something else that was very wrong. "Vhy is Magneto letting us vind Stefane now after all zese years?"

 

"That's not your only question, is it Kurt?" asked Rose as she looked at me knowingly as if she could see right through me, just like Kitty. "You're wondering why, since I just said that I spent 20 year in that hell with that man, I never noticed your brother. You're probably thinking I would have heard his name before or at least met him right? I never saw anyone besides Magneto, well except for Mystique who never leaves his side. I was locked in a special room I couldn't break out of no matter how hard I tried. If I had heard or saw Stefane, I would have said something. You know me better than that Kurt. I'm your friend, not a spy for Magneto. You can trust me."

 

"I know Frau Silverstone. I'm sorry. It's just zat," I broke off as Kitty placed a hand on my arm.

 

"It's alright Kurt." Xavier assured me. "I know this is a lot to take in. Magneto must be baiting us for some reason, though I'm not sure why."

 

"Why don't we just go and ask him then?" asked Logan.

 

No, Wolverine. That would just be foolish." Xavier told him. " Without knowing the situation, we would just be falling into his trap."

 

"But we do know some of the situation Charles." argued Rose. "We know who it is and we know that they are in Germany, somewhere by the Munich Circus."

 

"But we don't, like, know exactly where they are." Kitty piped up as everyone turned to look at her making her blush slightly. "I mean, Cerebro can't, like, pinpoint a location, right?"

 

"Cerebro might not know vhere zey are, but I zink I do." I spoke up, remembering the city nearby where Stefane and I had fought. It seemed like a fitting spot, all things considering in this mess up turn of events. "But I'm going vith you."

 

"No way elf." interjected Logan. "Yer not goin' anywhere. It's way too dangerous."

 

"Zen good luck vinding zem or getting around ze city." I told him. "Look, none of you have ever been to Germany. I'm ze only one vho knows ze area, Plus, he's mein **stepbrozzer** , Wolverine. I **have** to go."

 

Wolverine grumbled a couple more threats that I wasn't going the hell anywhere as I stared imploringly at the professor wishing he would understand and let me go. But, surprisingly since I had just doubted her, it was Rose who spoke up breaking the silence.

 

"He's not a kid anymore, Logan. **Neither of them** are. **We** trained them and they're pretty damn good." She said as the two male mutants looked at her curiously, Logan a little angrily. Ignoring his piercing glare that would have made anyone else cower, though she wasn't just anyone else I realized, Rose turned instead to Xavier. "What do you say Charles? Should we let them come along?"

 

"Zem?" I echoed, momentarily confused until I remembered Kitty by my side. "Vait you can't mean..."

 

"Of course." Rose confirmed as she glanced at me then Kitty with warm golden eyes like honey. "If I know the girl I've been mentoring, well actually you're not a little girl anymore. You've become a fine young woman who won't let the ones you care about most out of your sight while you sit on the sidelines, aren't you Kitty?"

 

"Katzchen?" I turned to her. Kitty sighed, taking a deep breath with her eyes closed before she opened them again, looking at me.

 

"You didn't, like, think I was, like, actually going to stay here while you, like, went to Germany, did you?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "I'm, like, going to, well if they, like, let us. Professor?"

 

The professor laughed as he unlaced his fingers, looking up at us with proud eyes. Then turned his head to look at Logan. "Well there you have it Wolverine. They've certainly made up their minds which I have no power, or desire, to change."

 

Logan grumbled as he stalked out of the office in typical wolverine fashion.

 

"As usual, he didn't take being sided against very well. Oh well," Rose sighed as she turned her golden eyed gaze from the door Logan had just exited from to us with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to him and get him to come around. Just go get suited up and we'll meet you in the hanger."

 

And with that the silver cheetah sped out of the door and was one.

 

"Do you really zink she'll be able to talk any sense into him professor?" I asked doubtfully knowing the wolverine's stubborn nature.

 

"There's no need to worry about that Kurt." Xavier reassured me with a knowing smile. "Now, go suit up, both of you and meet us in the hanger."

 

"Yes professor." Kitty said as she grabbed me by my arm and steered me out of his office, down the hallway, and into the elevator; hitting the button for the hanger. "Don't, like, worry Kurt. If anyone can get Mr. Logan to, like, come along it's Rose. Trust me."

 

"Yeah, I guess so." I murmured as I suddenly grasped her shoulders making her glance up at me with surprise. "Keety, are you absolutely sure about zis? It's gonna be really dangerous and I wouldn't be able to bear losing you."

 

"That's, like, exactly why I'm going." Kitty said as she bore her bright blue eyes into mine with such determination that I wavered. She placed her hands on both sides of my face. "I can't bear to lose you either, fuzzy."

 

I sighed. Damn, now I knew what Kitty had meant when she had said if anyone could get the mighty wolverine to change his stubborn mind it was the one he cared about most, Rose. Just like Kitty was changing my mind. Man, could love be anymore complicated?

 

"Alright, alright. I surrender." I conceded laying my forehead against hers. "How is it zat girls are so damn good at reading into a guy's soul?"

 

"It's, like, not hard when we, like, know the guy. Especially," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss me then, after a few moments, she let go; her eyes shining like diamonds as she smiled. "when we, like, love them."

 

~ Same Old Nightmare~

 

"So where do we, like, go first?" Kitty asked beside me as she stared up at the cockpit where Rose and Logan sat, the professor sat in the front row. "I mean, what's, like, the plan when we, like, get to Germany?"

 

"First, we should go to the city where young Nightcrawler believes we will find Stefane." the professor answered her.

 

"So where to elf?" asked Logan in the pilot's seat staring ahead.

 

"Ze village of Vinzeldorf." I answered him. "zat's vhere ve vought . So I zink it's a very plausible place considering ze situation and since it's so close to ze circus vhere ve grew up togezzer."

 

"Winzeldorf huh? Alright." the wolverine growled as he set the coordinates into the jet's navigation then glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye. "Ya've been awfully quiet Goldilocks. What's on yer mind?"

 

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." the silver cheetah replied, brushing it off. "Just anxious I guess."

 

"It's not, like, nothing." whispered Kitty beside me as she stared up at her mentor with concern. "I know her, like, well enough to, like, know it's not nothing. So does Mr. Logan. Something's, like, seriously bugging her. Though I don't, like, know what."

 

There were a lot of things wrong with this situation, though it seemed like Rose had found something else to add on to the list. Great.

 

Eventually we landed outside Winzeldorf and divided into two teams: Logan and me and Rose and Kitty with Xavier staying in the jet keeping watch and giving orders. We were to divide and conquer by going, inconspicuously, through the city looking for any sign of Magneto or Stefane; then meet at an abandoned building in an hour where I think Stefane is, but the professor wants us to be thorough and careful. But after an hour, Logan and I ad found nothing and were making our way to the building.

 

"Do you zink zhey're okay, Wolverine? Frau Rose and Keety?" I asked my partner as we skulked down an alleyway littered with trash. "Zhey haven't contacted us in quite a while to check in. Maybe something's wrong."

 

"I don't think so. Rose would have contacted us if somethin' was wrong. Though," he said uncertainly as he raised a hand and pressed a finger to his communicator on his belt. "Everythin' alright over on yer side Goldilocks? Goldilocks? Are ya there? Rose? Rose come in!"

 

Panicking, I also hit my communicator. "Keety? Keety can you hear he? Katzchen?"

 

"Damn it!" growled Logan as he touched his communicator again. "Chuck, can ya hear me? We've got a problem."

 

"Yes I know." answered the professor. "It seems that something is interfering with our communicators."

 

"Can you vind zem professor?" I asked, struggling to stay calm though the thought of something had happened to my katzchen threatened to drive me insane. "Do you know vhere zhey are?"

 

"Yes I can find them Kurt, but I need a moment." the professor told me as he paused a few moments though it felt like hours. "I've located them."

 

"Vell, vhere are zhey?" I asked impatiently.

 

"They're at the abandoned building you were talking about earlier."He answered, though there was a note of worry in his voice that I had not detected before.

 

"Wait, if Cerebro detected them," spoke up Wolverine sounding equally worried at his realization. "then they must be using their powers. Meaning..."

 

"Meaning zhey're being attacked." I finished as I looked at Logan who nodded, I grasped his wrist and teleported us to the outside of the building. We rushed up the steps to the door which was locked, but not for long as Logan unsheathed his claws and sliced it apart. Inside, we were met with the sight of a degraded lobby, yellowed with age and covered in dust. "Vhere are zhey?"

 

"On the next floor." Logan answered, sniffing the air. I hurried up the stairs with Logan behind me until he suddenly stopped and cursed "Elf wait!"

 

But I was already on the landing and through the first door I got to where I found Kitty and Rose trapped in a plastic box of some sort.

 

"Are you alright?" I asked them, not noticing that Logan hadn't come in too. "Vhere's Magneto?"

 

"Kurt, it's not Magneto." Kitty told me with tears in her eyes. "It's- Kurt! Watch out!"

 

I swerved around, but all I saw was a pair of golden eyes that mirrored my own before I blacked out.

 

**A/N: -dramatic music- and there you have it! Personally, this was one of my favorite chapters to write so I hoped you all liked it! Next to be updated, hopefully by the end of this week is Her Only Wish! Read review and show the love! Til next time!**


	4. Confrontations

**Disclaimer** **:** I, unfortunately, do not own the X-Men universe. All I own is Rose and the words below.

 

**A/N: Once again apologies for the delay in updating and thanks for all who keep reading. Considering I was originally gonna make this a one shot, I have had some trouble in figuring out how to continue, but that's half the fun right? Ooh, plus I'm putting in Azazel!! I have not seen the movie yet, unfortunately. But with some help from my dear friend jiro, I think I do the character some justice. Or at least I hope because I love him. Anyway here goes something, I hope lol. Enjoy!**

Vhere am I? I thought groggily as I stared around me, but all I could percieve was utter darkness. Vhat happened? All I remember is running to that building to save Keety. Then...

 

"Kurt, it's not Magneto. It's- Kurt! Watch out!" Keety had cried out before I had swerved around long enough to see a pair of golden eyes like my own and... blacked out. That's it! I am unconscious! I need to wake up and find out what's going on! Find out who knocked me out and why... why he has eyes just like... mine.

 

"Kurt! You're awake!" said a beautiful, familiar voice as I opened my tired golden eyes to meet a pair of frantic, round brown eyes gazing down at me. "Are you, like, ok?"

 

"Uh, ja. At least I zink so." I murmured as I sat up gingerly. I was sore, but otherwise uninjured as I observed our surroundings. We were in a large cage with metal bars, we were also alone. "Keety, vhere's Frau Rose and Herr Logan?"

 

"I haven't, like, seen Mr.Logan, but Rose was" She whispered, tears swimming in her eyes threatening to spill over.

 

"Frau Rose vas vhat, Katzchen?" I asked her gingerly, grasping her shoulders so that she would look at me. "Vas vhat?"

 

"Rose was taken away from this guy who, like, lured us in here for **him.** " She finished as her tears overflowed and she began sobbing into my shirt, but, reluctantly, I could not console her just yet. I needed answers sp that we could get out of there.

 

"Vho are zhey Katzchen?" I asked her, still holding her shoulders as I gently pushed her back so that I could see her face. "Vho is zis guy vho lured us here and zis guy vho took Frau Rose?"

 

"Your brother and father." she breathed, looking up at me with a very sad expression. "They're, like, your dad and brother, Kurt."

 

"Vhat?" I felt as if I had been stunned as my hands slipped from her shoulders. This could not be happening. This was just a nightmare, right? Just one of my same old nightmares. What other reason was there for my stepbrother being alive? Wait... Kitty had said **brother,** not **stepbrother**. "Vait, you said **brozzer** , right? So it isn't Stefano, right? Keety?"

 

I looked up at her pleadingly, but she averted her eyes. "Keety?"

 

"The, like, truth is Kurt that-" She began, but was caught off as a deep voice interrupted her.

 

"Ze truth is **little brozzer,** " said the voice making us turn in surpise to see a tall, lanky figure in an open doorway across the room. He had a thick German accent and shoulder length brown hair and familiar dark brown eyes that stared at us cruelly. "I am not your stepbrozzer, but in fact your **biological** brozzer."

 

No, that couldn't be. I thought frantically, but there was no use denying that the man in front of me was- "Stefano?"

 

"So you actually remember me." He sneered, walking across the room until he was right in front of the cage, boring down on us. "I should feel honored zat mein **precious** baby brozzer vho is so talented and smart vould remember a nobody like me."

 

"Vhat do you mean?" I demanded. "Vhy vouldn't I remember you? You're my brozzer. Ve vere a family."

 

"No, you vere ze favorite. Ze **star**." He spat, venom in his words. "All Mom ever saw vas **you** , not me, **you**."

 

My mind was reeling. My stepbrother was alive, but he was not my stepbrother, but in fact my actual blood brother. How could this be?

 

"I don't understand any of zis." I said, my voice shaking slightly. "How are you alive? Are you a mutant too, b-brozzer?"

 

"You could say zat," he murmured. "zough I vas not born  mutant like you, mein **brozzer.** I vas **made** a mutant."

 

"Made?" I repeated, completely stunned as I stole a glance back at Kitty who looked just as surprised as I was before turning to my Stefano who appeared extremely pleased that he knew something that we did not. "Vhat do you mean 'made a mutant'?"

 

"Vhat? You do not know?" He asked in mock surprise. "And here I thought you knew everyzzing. You live at zat Xavier school, right? I thought zey vould tell you about, vell everyzzing. Zat night, our parents, your heritage, and vell you. But, I guess not."

 

"Zey did tell me about m-our parents, vell our mozzer at least." I told him, though still thoroughly confused. Were the professor and all the adults at the school really hiding things from me? Would they really do that to me? Are we not a family?

 

"Correction: **Your** mozzer. My mozzer vas Margali, zat much is true." He said, sadness in his eyes.

 

"Zen our fazzer? Vho is he, Stefano?" I demanded as Kitty gripped my arm.

 

"Kurt," She whispered, her tone making me look from Stefano to her. Her brown eyes were wide and terrified, but not just because we were trapped in a cage, but because of the truth I seek. "Please don't. Don't, like, ask anymore. Please."

 

Why? Why was everyone trying to stop me from finding answers to my many questions pertaining to my origins? Was the truth really that bad?

 

"Zat's some girlfriend you have." He noted, something in his voice made me go on the defensive as I instinctively put myself in front of Kitty and glare at him, fangs bared. "Vow if looks could kill."

 

"Stay avay from Keety." I growled threateningly.

 

"Relax. I'm not gonna touch her, not yet anyvay." He assured me, his hands palms up. I remained my position anyway. "Guess ze old saying is true, like fazzer like son."

 

"Vhat did you do vith Frau Rose?" I demanded, trying to ignore his statement though I was still curious as who our father was, but now was not the time. I needed to get Rose and Kitty out of there first. I could always capture Stefano later. Their safety took priority at the moment and to do that, I needed to find out where he had taken Frau Rose.

 

"Vho? Oh you must mean zat mutant zat used to be vith Magneto." He said, giving it a thought then shrugged. "I do not know myself truth be told. I vas not ze one vho took her away affter all."

 

"Zen vho-" I began before being cut off by an even deeper, male voice than Stefano's coming, once again, from the door that he had left open.

 

"Ah, I was wondering when you would awaken, my young Nightcrawler." said the deep voice as we turned to look at the person, though I do not know if you would really call him a person, not by human standards anyway. He looked a lot like, well, like me actually. He had glowing round eyes, a spade tail, elongated feet, pointed ears, but insted of being all blue, he was red. "I was starting to get worried."

 

"Vho are you?" I asked, though I feared I already knew the answer. He was so similar to me and those eyes... those eyes were the same ones I had seen before I was knocked out.

 

"You know who I am." He said calmly as if we were old friends reuniting and having a cup of tea, instead of one of us being in a cage. "Let's not play dumb with each other, shall we?"

 

"Vhat do you vant vith us?" I growled, deciding to take his advice and not pretend that I did not know who he was. "And vhy now after all zis time? It's been like 18 years since I vas born. Vhy decide to act now, fazzer?"

 

"Do they teach you anything at that school of Xavier's?" he asked, shaking his head theatrically.

 

"Zat's exactly vhat I said fazzer." Stefano told him beaming, obviously dying for our **father's** attention who ignored him.

 

"Probably because they, like, don't know." piped up Kitty from behind me, she was trying to be strong, but the appearance of my father had made her start to tremble. I could feel her trembling from where her small fists touched my back and in her voice and, by the smirk on his face, my father could tell that she was frightened as well. "You, like, act, like, they know, but how do you, like, know?"

 

"Because, dear girl, I have contacts who have been in contact with the X-Men many times and they have heard them whisper in Xavier's study about me and your dear Nightcrawler. They worry if I would ever return and what to do if I did." He told her, his eyes glinting making us flinch. "Oh yes, your precious X-Men may go up against foes like Magneto and Apocalypse. But even they shudder in fear when they hear the name Azazel, demon warlord."

 

**A/N: And there you have it! The 4th chapter of same Old Nightmare! What did you think? Where's Logan? Where'd they put Rose? And how is Kurt gonna get out of this mess when he's facing his own father and brother? Or will he join him? Mwahaha!! Read, review, and show the love! Til next time!**


	5. Thicker Than Water

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the X-Men. Only Rose.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the fifth chapter of Same Old Nightmare where things are about to get a little more interesting and, hopefully, a lot more exciting. Thanks once again to all who support this ff and have kept it alive! So, without further ado I turn it over to Kurt. Enjoy!**

“Demon?” I whispered. “You’re not… human?”

 

“Nein.” My father replied nonchalantly, his golden eyes closely scrutinized mine. “Nor is your brozzer and nor are you, mein sohn.”

 

“I’m, I’m not human?” As the words passed my lips I felt like my whole world was spinning out of control as my father sneered unpleasantly. “I’m a monster?”

 

“No!” cried a familiar voice behind me making me turn to stare into Kitty’s round, chocolate eyes. “You are not, like, a monster Kurt! **They** , like, are!”

 

“How can you be so sure?” I asked her almost desperately, almost. “How can you be so sure Katzchen?”

 

“Because I, like, know you.” She replied honestly. “And they, like, don’t.”

 

“Danke Keety.” I murmured after a moment making her flash her beautiful smile in return.

 

“You’re, like, welcome fuzzy.” She whispered back. “But, like, we need to get out of here and, like, find Rose and Mr. Logan.”

 

“I know, and ve vill.” I assured her though I had absolutely no idea how. I realized I still did not know the whole situation yet. All I could remember was Kitty telling me to watch out as I spun around and then… blackness. “Vhat happened after I blacked out Katzchen?”

 

“Um, after **he** , like, knocked you unconscious,” she began as she spared my **father** a quick glare that reminded me of Frau Rose, wherever she was. “Stefane grabbed us, you and me, and threw us in this cage.”

 

“Vhat about Frau Rose?”

 

“She tried to, like, fight back, but” she murmured as tears once again filled her eyes. I was really beginning to hate Azazel, Stefane, and this whole damn situation for making her cry so much. I suddenly understood Herr Logan when he had said he was going to rip Magneto to shreds for having made, and still make, Rose suffer.

 

Wait… that was it! The missing piece to the puzzle!

 

“Magneto.” I growled, baring my fangs slightly as Kitty nodded. “He took Frau Rose and possibly Herr Logan too.”

 

“What should we, like, do Kurt?” she asked as my mind began to formulate a plan. It was a risky one, but it just might work.

 

“Can you phase through ze floor?” I whispered, shifting over slightly hiding her from Azazel’s view as she placed her right hand on the steel floor of the cage. She took in a deep breath, concentrating, letting it out slowly as her hand phased through.

 

“Good.” I nodded as she phased her hand back out, hoping it meant that I would have no trouble teleporting. “Vhen I give ze vord, phase through ze floor and find ze X-jet. Tell ze profezzor what’s going on, alright? He’ll know vhat to do.” 

 

“Yeah, but, like, what about you?” she murmured. “What are you gonna do Kurt?”

 

“Don’t vorry about me. I’ve got some… family business to take care of.” I assured her as Kitty nodded, understanding. I smiled slightly as I turned back around to face our captors.

 

“So, have you decided to join us, mein sohn?” asked Azazel. “If you do, zen I promise zat no harm vill come to you and your leetle girlvriend.”

 

“Like no harm came to Frau Rose?” I challenged. “You gave her over to Magneto didn’t you, **Fazzer**?”

 

Azazel shrugged, his palms facing upward. “All I did vas return a servant to its master, is all.”

 

“Rose is, like, not Magneto’s servant!” cried Kitty defiantly as she stood up. “Rose is, like, no one’s servant! She’s, like, her own person! She’s, like, our friend and my mentor!”

 

“Is zat so?” He mused as he placed a hand on his side where I could barely make out a curved weapon that looked like it had a blade. “Zen maybe you vould like to join your **precious** mentor and zat overzealous man vith ze claws? After all, zey are right below us vith Magneto.”

 

“Thanks for the tip.” Kitty said with a wink as she disappeared through the floor giving me the chance to teleport through the bars while our captors were still taken by surprise… or so I had thought.

 

“Did you really zink,” Azazel inquired, looking up at me with mocking eyes. “zat I vould not have zought zat you vould try somezzing like zis? Zat I vould not have figured you vould try to escape to save yourselves and your friends? Zough I really don’t give a damn vhat happens to zem.”

 

“Zen vhat do you give a damn about?” I demanded. I was laying on top of him with my hands holding his arms firmly down, away from his body so as not to give him a chance to grasp his weapon. “Vhy are you here? Vhy now? And vhy vith Magneto of all people?”

 

“If you really must know, I give a damn about **you**.” He replied, his tone still casual.

 

“Oh really? Somehow I doubt zat.” I shot back sarcastically. “If you really cared about me, zen vhy vas I given up for adoption? Vhy did you throw me away?”

 

“I didn’t.” He growled. “It vas your damn mozzer vho threw you away. I didn’t know I had a sohn, vell **anozzer** sohn, until after she threw you away and I had been imprisoned.”

 

“Vhat do you mean imprisoned?” I asked, curiosity getting the better of me though I kept my hold on his arms.

 

“I vas trapped inside a different dimension by Magneto and your mozzer vho had deceived me.”

 

“You mean Magneto and Mystique.” I interrupted. “I’ve known she vas my mozzer for a vhile now. So zey put you in a pocket dimension, vait. Vas zis pocket dimension villed vith red, creepy monzters and vire?”

 

“You sound like you’ve been zere.” He noted.

 

“Zat’s because I have.” I admitted. I had gone to the pocket dimension several times to gather information for Forge, a fellow mutant and technical wiz. “I accidently teleported zere once, but I never saw you.”

 

“Zat is no surprise.” Azazel replied, his golden eyes rose towards the ceiling as if deep in thought. “Contrary to popular belief, vhat you know as a ‘pocket dimension’ are not small as the name might imply. Zey are, in fact, quite vast.  So you see, it is no surprise zat you did not see me.”

 

“But you saw me.” I murmured as a sudden realization hit me. “Zat’s how you got out.”

 

“You lied earlier about only being in ze dimension once.” He continued as if I had not spoken. “You had been zere several times in ze past year or so. You even brought zat overzealous man vith ze claws; I believe zey call him Wolverine, nein? It vas during zen zat you two attacked my precious pets, thus veakening ze barrier between our two dimensions.”

 

“Allowing you to break free.” I finished, resisting the urge to press my palm against my forehead. “Zen it’s all mein fault.”

 

“Nein, it is not **entirely** your fault.”  Azazel argued in a gruff tone which made me look down at him in surprise. His golden eyes were filled with a liquid rage that sought revenge for all the wrong that had been done to him, or so **he** **said** had been done to him. As far as I was concerned, I trusted him as much as I would Magneto. Rose told us about how men like Magneto will act like the victim to seek pity. She also, like the rest of the adults, told us not to trust men like that. “It is zeir fault vor not telling you ze vhole truth and keeping us apart.

 

“You know, oddly enough, I can understand vhy zey did vhat zey did.” He murmured to himself.

 

“Ja? And vhy is zat?” I asked, my hands had begun to cramp and I did not know how much longer I could hold him. I just hoped talking would distract him from noticing my hands were loosening a little.

 

“Because zey vere afraid zat you vould try to vind me. Zat I vould persuade you to join me.”

 

“Fat chance.” I told him. “I’ll never join you. Not now, not ever.”

 

“Xavier has taught you vell.” He noted, still with his obnoxiously calm voice. His carefree manner was really setting my nerves on edge. He was acting like nothing was wrong, like I was not a threat, and that he could change the tide of things whenever he so wished. “Or maybe it vas one of ze others. Zat puppet of Magneto’s perhaps? After all she vould know best, nein? About how cruel zis vorld can be.”

 

He was trying to bait me, but I would not fall for it. He was right in a sense. I had been taught well. We all had. And, like Rose had mentioned back at the mansion, we were pretty damn good.

 

“You know nozzing.” I murmured in a low growl as I inched my face closer to his, baring my fangs as I slipped my tail to the side in an attempt to grab the weapon concealed in his coat.

 

“I know more zan you zink, mein sohn.” He growled back as he disappeared from underneath me in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall casually with his weapon in hand. It had a long handle with a curved blade. I prepared to pounce but he made no move to defend himself. “I have no intention of vighting you.”

 

“Zen vhat do you vant?” I demanded.

 

“For you to join me.” He answered. “I see it in your eyes. You vant answers. Answers about vho you are. About vho your parents are.”

 

“And let me guess,” As my eyes caught something behind him making me smile slightly. “you have zose answers.”

 

He held out a red three fingered hand. “Join me, and I vill tell you everyzzing zose vho you call vriends von’t.”

 

“Zanks, but no zanks.”

 

“Yeah, he, like already has a home and family.” Said a voice behind Azazel as an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him into the wall. “So you’re, like, out of luck.”

 

**A/N: And that’s it! Well, for now anyway. Til next time, read review and show the love!**


	6. Eternal Damnation

Disclaimer: All I own is Rose and the words below.

 

**A/N: Hey, long time no see! Seeing as I had originally planned for Same Old Nightmare to be a one-shot, it has taken some considerable thought and effort to figure out how to end it. So here we are the final chapter of Same Old Nightmare. I thank everyone who continued to read and support it. So without further ado, I turn it over one last time (for this fanfic anyway) to Mister Kurt Vagner. Enjoy! Here goes!**

“So, like, you’re out of luck.” said a familiar voice as two hands appeared through the wall Azazel leaned against, pulling him through.

 

“Katzchen.” I murmured with a slight smile as I turned to face my brother.

 

“Now zis scene seems familiar does it not, mein brozzer?” noted my brother as he turned slowly to face me. He shrugged off his coat. “Zough zis time ze outcome vill be different. Vith you gone, fazzer vill have to pay attention to me. Vith you out of ze vay Fazzer vill realize zat I am ze loyal and better sohn. I vill be ze one by his side as he takes control of zis vorld, not you.”

 

“You honestly believe zat?” I asked in disbelief. “If our, correction, your fazzer loved you he vould have shown it by now. Vake up, Stefane. Azazel doesn’t care about anyone except himself. He’s using you. Zat’s all men like him do, use people to get vhat he vants. Zey don’t care vho zey hurt in ze process.”

 

“Is zat vhat zat mutant zat belongs to Magneto told you?” sneered the monster that wore my brother’s skin. The brother who had laughed with me, who had swung me up on his shoulders when I fell down, dried my tears, and encouraged me, that was not the man who stood before me now.

 

I sighed. I felt as if the very heavens were laughing at me as they watched me suffer as if I truly were a demon, eternally damned to live the same old nightmare over and over again. “Keety already told you, Frau Rose belongs to no one.”

 

“Ah, ja. Your leetle girlvriend. You sure about leaving her alone vith Fazzer? If I vere you I vould be **very** vorried about her.”

 

“Vell zen, it’s a good zing zat I’m not you.” I said, baring my fangs as I crouched into a fighting position.

 

“Are you going to kill me again, leetle brozzer?” He asked, watching me carefully.

 

“Enough talk.” I muttered as I sprung at him, knocking him to the floor. My hands firmly placed on his shoulders. My spaded tail poised right above his neck. “You never vere no match for me, not ven I vas a child and especially not now. Ve X-Men are taught by ze best of ze best.”

 

“Ze best of ze best who keep secrets vrom you? Secrets about your past, about your origins?” He growled back, his composure completely gone. “Zey made you zink zat you vere zis mighty hero, instead of vhat you really are.”

 

“And vhat am I really?” I asked, pressing down on his shoulders, hard. My fingers dug into his skin. I wanted to know. I **needed** to know. “Vhat am I, Stefane?”

 

Stefane laughed. “You really vant to know, mein **brozzer**? Ze truth about vhat you **really** are?”

 

I pressed down harder, drawing blood. “Tell me.”

 

“You…”

 

“-are Kurt Vagner.” said a similar voice behind me. “A.k.a. the Incredible Nightcrawler. A good friend and a mighty X-Man.”

 

“And, like,” said another familiar voice, this time below me as an equally familiar pair of hands appeared through the floor clasping a collar around Stefane’s neck before pulling him through the floor. In his place was a beautiful brunette with bright eyes and a dazzling smile. “my boyfriend.”

 

“Kitty.” I murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

 

“Good thing we brought those collars Forge whipped up before we left, huh?” said the voice behind me as I turned.

 

“Frau Rose.”

 

“Who else?” She grinned, looking tired but otherwise unharmed. Wolverine entered behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“But, how? How did you get avay vrom Magneto?” I asked, confused.

 

“He never showed.” Rose shrugged. “I was placed downstairs in a cage that I couldn’t escape from. No matter how much I tried…”

 

Her face darkened a moment before she shook her head. “But I kept trying until Kitty appeared with Logan. Apparently they didn’t account for **her** power.”

 

“Poor guys had no idea.” Wolverine murmured, shaking his head sympathetically.

 

“So, Kitty phased you out of zere?” I inferred.

 

“Yep.” Rose nodded. “She phased me out and told us the situation. Logan alerted Charles telepathically, who told me to run back to the plane and grab the collars. After that, well, you know the rest.”

 

“Vhere are Azazel und Stefane now?” I asked.

 

“On the jet with Charles. Don’t worry, we restrained them.” Rose added, noting my expression. “We’ll put them in a secure holding facility once we get back to the states.”

 

“So it’s over?”

 

“Yes, Kurt.” Rose smiled. “It’s over.”

 

“For now.” muttered Logan, earning a glare from Rose as she looked up at him over her shoulder. “What? I’m only bein’ realistic.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s go home.”

 

~

 

“I know you guys have been keeping parts of mein origin a secret und I don’t blame you.” I said, a few days later as I once again found myself in Professor Xavier’s room with Professor X and Frau Rose. “I know you must of  had good reasons for not telling me, but I’m not a child vho needs protecting anymore. Like Frau Rose said, I’m an X-Man, an equal. So, please, tell me ze rest of mein story. I know zat Mystique und Azazel are mein parents und zat I vas raised by Magali. But zere’s more to ze story isn’t zere?”

 

Rose glanced at Xavier, biting the inside of her lip. X looked up at her and they conversed telepathically for a few minutes until Xavier broke eye contact with a sigh, looking extremely tired.

 

“When your mother, Mystique, found out she was pregnant with you,” he began, looking at me sadly. “she ran away from your father, Azazel, to the one mutant she thought could protect you both, Magnus. But, instead of helping her, Magneto…”

 

“Magneto… vhat? Vhat did he do?”

 

“Let me, Charles.” suggested Rose, placing a hand on his shoulder. Xavier, placing his hand on top of hers, inclined his head. Rose looked from him to me; sadness filled her cat-like eyes. “You remember the time Rogue was having nightmares that turned out to be memories, your memories?”

 

I nodded. “I remember.” All too well.

 

“We found out more than who was your mother that day.” admitted Rose. “Charles and I visited Mystique at the school and confronted her. Charles obtained the coordinates of the castle that Rogue had seen in her dream from Mystique’s memory. Logan and I went there, to Germany.”

 

“Und vhat did you vind zere, Frau Rose?”

 

“The place was a wreck, but it looked like someone was… experimenting on mutants.” Her eyes flashed with pain.

 

“Magneto?”

 

Rose nodded, her jaw clenched.

 

“So, vhat? He experimented on me?”

 

Rose nodded again after a moment. “From what we understand, yes. But that’s all we were able to find out. The place was rigged to blow when we got there. There’s nothing left. He’s never one to leave evidence behind if he can help it after all.”

 

“So, I’m a f…”

 

“I already told you.” said Rose firmly, cutting me off. Her face relaxing into her natural warm smile. “You are Kurt Vagner, a.k.a. the Incredible Nightcrawler. Friend, X-Man, and my mentee’s boyfriend.”

 

I grinned back. She was right. “It’s time I stopped dwelling on ze past. I am vho I am. It doesn’t matter vho ve vere or vhere ve came from, but vho ve choose to be.”

 

“That’s right.” Rose nodded.

 

“Thank you for telling me zough. I really appreciate it.” I said sincerely.

 

“Of course.” Xavier said, looking up at me with a slight smile on his face. “Like you said, Kurt, you aren’t a child anymore. It’s time that we treated you like an adult, like an equal.”

 

Rose nodded. “Though, it may take Wolverine some time to adjust.”

 

“That’s vhy he has you.” I smirked, making her smile.

 

“It’s good to have that special person in your life.” Xavier noted wisely. “Someone who will stay with you through the good, and the bad.”

 

“No matter what.” Rose added.

 

Xavier nodded.

 

“Speaking of zat special person,” I said, my tail twitching back and forth with excitement. “I have a lovely girlvriend vaiting vor me.”

 

“Then what are you still doing here?” Rose grinned, making a shooing motion with a gloved hand. “Get out of here.”

 

I grinned back as I ported into the rec room where Kitty was sitting on the couch, a book in her lap.

 

“Hey there, Fuzzy.” She greeted looking up at me with a smile. “You ready to go?”

 

“Ja,” I answered back as she got off the couch and stretched her legs.

 

“Then let’s, like go,” She said as she walked over to me, enveloping herself into my arms. She looked up at me with that knowing look on her face. “You okay?”

 

“Yes.” I could honestly say that I was. No more Same Old Nightmare. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I no longer felt damned, but blessed. I kissed Kitty. “I’ve never felt better.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed. It was a long and emotional ride, but we got through it. Read, review, and show the love!**


End file.
